Broken
by dre942
Summary: Puberty can be a bitch. Especially when when you are a green superhero with the hormones of every animal on the planet.


As the sun peeked over the horizon illuminating Titan Tower in its early morning glow we find two of Jump City's' favorite teens sitting together deep in concentration.

Garfield Logan codename Beast Boy sat on the floor Indian style with his back to a neatly made large circular bed adorned with fine purple sheets. His eyes were closed in concentration as two hands enclosed in a black aura hovered next to his ears. Intent on steadying his breathing to focus the thoughts in his mind as it was a swirl of animal emotion and instincts pushing against him to be let out. Beast Boy inhaled deeply drinking in the scent of the world around and the smell that wafted under his nose from the woman sitting behind him. His breathing hitched slightly as he focused on her smell, Jasmine with slight hint of honey. There was something else under everything that he could always smell but he just couldn't put his nose on it. The twinge of pain in the back of his head reminded him exactly why he was there the one place in the whole tower he was forbidden to go besides Cyborgs workshop. Ravens room.

 **Beast Boy sat on the couch with his beast friend and often partner in crime Victor Stone codenamed Cyborg playing their favorite game Monkey Ninjas VII on the Gamestation 4000. Beast Boy was on a hot streak beating Cyborg 3-0 when he heard the common room doors open. Beast Boy's nose twitched as some smell passed his nose. He turned around to looking over the couch at the latest occupant of the room. Raven floated over to the kitchen counter while levitating a book preparing to make her morning cup of tea. Beast Boy watched her every movement his attention completely taken off of the game even as the game signified his first loss to the robotic man that was two engrossed in the game to realize his green friend was no longer playing. The only thing the green Titan was focused on was the pale Goth across the room from him. Something about the way she smelled and how she moved had completely captured his attention.**

 _ **Mate**_

 **Beast Boy whipped his head around to look at Cyborg but the Cybernetic titan was too focused on the game in front of him to have said any thing. Looking back at Raven he found the goth staring at him giving him a hardened glare that caused him to recoil.**

 _ **Did she hear that too?**_

 _ **MATE.**_

 **Beast Boys eyes widened as he realized he wasn't hearing the words with his ears as much as hearing them in his head. The sound of the toaster blowing up caught his attention as he was brought out of his inner thoughts to be staring down a very angry Raven that was cloaked in her black aura and floating towards him angrily.**

 _ **Oh Shit.**_

" **GOTTAGOCYI'LLCATCHYOULATERBYE"**

 **Beast boy threw himself over the couch and hauled ass to the other side of the common room and out the side door racing towards his room. He had almost made it to his room when a wall of black energy stopped him in his tracks. A tingle ran down his spine as he turned around automatically putting his hands up in defense as he stared down an angry Raven.**

" **He-Hey Raven. Whats uhm whats up." Beast Boy asked shakily trying to figure out he could to do get himself out of a situation that he wasn't sure why he was even in. Raven narrowed her eyes at the green teen.**

" **DO you care to explain just exactly what you were thinking so LOUDLY back in the common room?" She ground out breathing down at the changeling that was cowering against the wall at this point.**

" **I swear I don't know Rae. I just happened to be looking at you when-"**

" **Wait why were you even looking at me." Raven asked raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy looked down at the ground and started scrating his neck as he felt heat fluch his face.**

" **Well uhmm" Suddenly beast Boy grabbed at his head as it started pounding.**

 _ **Mate.**_

 _ **MATE.**_

 _ **MAATTEEEE.**_

" **Beast Boy what the hell-" Raven was interrupted as Beast Boy looked up at her. His eyes were completely devoid of any emotion or sign of conscious until his Iris's suddenly dilated and then his whole eye turned black. Raven took a step back suddenly caught off guard as a growl escaped Boys lips.**

" **Beast boy? Raven asked cautiously. Beast Boy tilted his head sideways staring at her with black black eyes before a savage roar erupted from his mouth as he bared his fangs at her. Standing up he smashed her wall of energy before running down the hall leaving her on the floor stunned.**

 **-Hours later-**

 **Beast Boy banged his head against the wall of the training room repeatedly trying to quiet the voices in his head. Every year he knew his powers grew stronger with his age but now he was hearing voices in his head. Ever since his run in with Raven his nerves constantly felt like they were on fire every animal instinct screaming to be let loose at once. He felt like has going through situation with the beast all over again he was hearing things he shouldn't and he could feel things fighting to get out of him. Robin had threatened to kick him off the team after his last incident and he was scared of what would happen this time. The Titans were his family, after he let the Doom Patrol he had very little success as a here and he was freefalling into a depressive state until he joined the Titans. He didn't want to have to leave so he had to keep this to himself and more importantly he had to figure out how to keep Raven from telling the others about it too if she hadn't already. Looking around him the training room laid in ruins the weights were scattered some smashed into walls, and punching bags ripped and torn open sporting claw marks and teeth marks. Beast boy slid down the wall grasping his head.**

 _ **Hunt, Kill, Migrate, Hibernate, Mate,**_ **the words floating through his head were deafening. He had hoped unleashing his pent up animals on the training room he would get a reprive from the voices but he had no such luck. The voices inside his head were to numerous too loud now to block out, He cradled his head as he lay on the floor feebly. His eyes were watering from the pain inside of him. He cried out in pain and started to spasm on the floor shifting back and forth between his various animal forms and his normal humanoid self. Through the pain he smelled a familiar scent of what he thought was jasmine tea. Ravens Tea.**

" **Gar. Garfield what's happening." Raven knelt over him looking down at him worriedly as he shifted back and forth. Beast Boy had rarely seen such a look in the girls' eyes. She was concerned about him. Beast Boy tried to focus tried to stop the random shifting he was going through. Raven put a hand on his shoulder.**

" **Hold on Gar I'll get the others. " Panis erupted from the shifting Titan at her words. If the others found out that he wasn't in control, if Robin found out Beast boy didn't want to think about what could happen. He shifted into his human form long enough to grab Ravens arm as she started to turn towards the door.**

" **NO! Rae." His panic cause him to lose focus as he tried to hold on to his form so he could communicate.**

" **Not"**

" **Others"**

" **No where"**

" **To go"**

" **Can't"**

" **Tell"**

" **Robin." Beast Boy gasped out inbetween his various shifts enough for Raven to understand his message. He was afraid of Robin forcing him to leave. Ravens eyes shifted to the door contemplating what she should do.**

" **Rae Please. Help me" Beast Boy cried out as his body went into an uncontrollable spasm. Raven looked towards the door as a single droplet of water escaped her eye. She could feel the pain and fear drifting off of her green teammate in waves crashing against her mental shield. She never wanted to see any of her friends in this kind of pain especially Beast Boy. Slowly She wiped the water from her eye and cloaked her hands in her dark aura as she turned towards her friend. He needed her and she wouldn't let him down. The last thing beast Boy saw were Ravens hands descending upon him before he drifted into unconsciousness.**

Raven focused her hands around Beast Boys head as she tried to re-establish the mental blocks she had started placing in his mind months ago. The only solution she had been able to come up with was to block the voices and instincts of the animals in his head from his conscious After her first trip into Beast Boys head she swore to never go so deep into her friends mind again. It had been a very embarrassing excursion trying to find the root of beast boys problem. From what she could tell of his mental landscape as he progressed through puberty he was gaining better access to his shape shifting abilities but with it came more access to the animal instincts inside of his DNA hence the animal voices inside of his trying to compel him to do what they felt they needed to do. Setting up the blocks let him slowly focus on coming to terms with the instincts that were trying to compel him to act instead of them all coming out at once. Every so often the blocks would be broken down and Beast Boy started to spiral out of control until she could settle him down enough to set up more. She started needing to do them more often as the voices got stronger as he reached the peak of puberty with his 16th birthday a week away. She was almost done with the newest set of blocks when the Titan alarm went off. There was trouble downtown and Robin wanted everyone on scene as soon as possible. Raven snatched her communicator off of her bed and running to the door as she used her powers to summon her cloak to her. She was halfway out the door when she realized beast boy hadn't moved.

"Gar. We have to go come on." She fastened her cloak as she waited for her teammate to join her. Beast Boy looked up at her sadly rising to her feet.

"You know I can't go. Not now. I'm a danger to the team when my minds not right. I can feel it Rae. Right here." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis. Raven looked at her friend and she could feel the pain that gripped his heart. He was afraid of his own powers of losing control and losing everything else in the process. Raven used to think that no one could relate to her especially not beast boy with his obnoxiously happy attitude and jokes but looking at him now she knew no one could relate to her more than he did. She nodded at him sadly before pulling up her hood and disappearing down the hall to join her friends in battle. Beast Boy hung his head ashamed of himself for not joining his friends no his family in battle. He looked down at his hands the light fur that used to be barely visible on them now grown shaggy and unkempt his nails had turned into claws that gleaned in the light. He shed a single tear as her clenched his hands tightly his claws digging into the palms of his hands as he stalked out of the room in silence. A single drop could be heard hitting the ground as blood dripped from his hands.


End file.
